biofandomcom-20200223-history
List of acronyms
This page provides a list of acronyms used on this site and in bioinformatics in general. This list is not meant to be any sort of official or conclusive document, rather a reference to what currently appears to be associated with any given acronym. Please refer to any given disambiguation page, if it exists. 0 - 9 * 13C ** carbon-13 * 15N ** nitrogen-15 * 1H ** hydrogen-1 * 2D NMR ** two dimensional NMR * 3-D ** three-dimensional * 3D ** three-dimensional * 3did ** database of three-dimensional interacting domains * 3DID ** database of three-dimensional interacting domains A * A ** adenine ** adenosine ** one-letter code for alanine ** alpha * ''A''260 ** absorbance at 260 nm * AA ** Amino acid ** Arachidonic acid * AADC ** Aromatic l-amino acid decarboxylase ** Amino acid decarboxylase * AANT ** Amino acid-nucleotide interaction database * AARS ** Aminoacyl-tRNA synthetase * AB ** antibody * Ab ** antibody * Ac ** acetyl * ABA ** Ascidian Body Atlas * ABC ** ATP-binding cassette * ABCdb ** ABC database * ABS ** database of Annotated regulatory Binding Sites from orthologous promoters * ABTS ** 2,2'-azino-bis(3-ethylbenzothiazoline-6-sulphonic acid) * AceDB ** [[A C. elegans DataBase|A C. elegans DataBase]] * acetyl CoA ** acetyl coenzyme A * ACLAME ** A Classification of Mobile genetic Elements * AcMNPV ** ''Autographica californica'' multiply-enveloped nuclear polyhedrosis virus * ACS ** American Chemical Society * ACTH ** adrenocorticotropic hormone * ADA ** adenosine deaminase * ADC ** analog-to-digital converter * ADDA ** Automatic Domain Decomposition Algorithm * ADH ** alcohol dehydrogenase * ADIT ** AutoDep Input Tool * ADP ** adenosine 5'-diphosphate * ADReCS ** Adverse Drug Reaction Classification System * ADSL ** asynchronous digital subscriber line * AEC ** 3-amino-9-ethylcarbazole * AES ** 3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane * AEX ** anion exchange * AFLP ** amplified fragment length polymorphism * Ag ** Antigen * AGD ** ''Ashbya'' Genome Database * AGRIS ** Arabidopsis Gene Regulatory Information Server * AHTP ** antihypertensive peptide * AHTPDB ** Database of Antihypertensive Peptides * AIDS ** acquired immune deficiency syndrome * AK ** adenosine kinase * ala ** three-letter code for alanine * ALA ** three-letter code for alanine * ALARA ** as low as reasonably achievable * ALFRED ** Allele Frequency Database * ALPS ** autoimmune lymphoproliferative syndrome * ALS ** amyotrophic lateral sclerosis * AM ** acetoxymethyl ester compound (used as a suffix, e.g. fura-2 AM) ** acetomethyl (moiety) * AMan ** anhydro-D-mannose * AMP ** adenosine 5'-monophosphate * AMPA ** α-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methyl-4-isoxazolepropionic acid * AMPPD ** disodium 3,4-methoxyspiro({1,2-dioxetane-3,2-tricyclo3.3.1.13,7decan})phenyl phosphate * AMV ** avian myeloblastosis virus * ANOVA ** analysis of variance * AP ** action potential ** alkaline phosphatase ** apyrimidinic (sites) ** associated/accessory protein * APA ** alternative polyadenylation * APD ** Antimicrobial Peptide Database * APH ** aminoglycoside phosphotransferase * APHIS ** Animal and Plant Health Inspection Service * API ** Application Programming Interface * aPKC ** atypical protein kinase C * Apr * APRT ** adenosine phosphoribosyltransferase * APS ** ammonium persulfate * ARDB ** Antibiotic Resistance Genes Database * ARE ** AU-rich element * ARED ** AU-Rich Element-Containg mRNA Database * ARG ** three-letter code for arginine * arg ** three-letter code for arginine * ARS ** autonomous replication sequences * AS ** alternative splicing ** antisense * AS-ALPS ** Alternative Splicing-induced Alteration of Protein Structure * ASAP ** Alternative Splicing Annotation Project * ASC ** Active Sequences Collection * ASD ** alternative splicing data * ASN ** three-letter code for asparagine * asn ** three-letter code for asparagine * ASN.1 ** Abstract Syntax Notation 1 * ASP ** three-letter code for aspartic acid * asp ** three-letter code for aspartic acid * ASPECT ** augmented surface polyethylene prepared by chemical transformation * ASRP ** ''Arabidopsis'' Small RNA Project * ASX ** three-letter ambiguous code used to represent an amino acid that is either aspartic acid or asparagine * ATA ** aurintricarboxylic acid * ATCC ** American Type Culture Collection * AtcisDB ** [[Arabidopsis cis-regulatory element database|Arabidopsis cis-regulatory element database]] * AtGDB ** ''Arabidopsis thaliana'' Genome Database * AtTFDB ** Arabidopsis transcription factor database * ATP ** adenosine 5'-triphosphate * ATPase ** adenosine triphosphatase * AUFS ** absorbance units, full scale * AUS ** ''Arthrobacter ureafaciens'' * AVP ** antiviral peptide B * BAC ** bacterial artificial chromosome * BDNF ** brain-derived neurotrophic factor * bp ** base pair * BMRB ** Biological Magnetic Resonance Data Bank * BP ** binding protein * BrdU ** 5-bromodeoxyuridine * BSA ** bovine serum albumin C * C ** catalytic ** chi * C#orf# ** chromosome # open reading frame # * cAMP ** cyclic AMP * CCDS ** Consensus CDS * CD ** circular dichroism * CDD ** Conserved Domain Database * cfu ** colony-forming unit * cGMP ** cyclic GMP * CDP ** cytidine 5'-diphosphate * CHAPS ** 3-(3-cholamidopropyl) diethyl-ammonio-1-propanesulfonate * ChIP ** chromatin immunoprecipitation * CHO ** Chinese hamster ovary * CL ** C terminal-like * CM ** centimorgan * CMP ** cytidine 5'-monophosphate * CMV ** cytomegalovirus * CNS ** central nervous system * CoA ** coenzyme A * CoASH ** coenzyme A * Co-eIF-2 ** co-eukaryotic initiation factor-2 * COSY ** correlation spectroscopy * COX ** cyclooxygenase * cpm ** counts per minute * CR ** chromosome/critical region * CTP ** cytidine 5'-triphosphate D * D ** one-letter code for aspartic acid ** domain containing * dbEST ** Database of Expressed Sequence Tags * dbGSS ** Database of Genome Survey Sequences * dbVar ** Database of Genomic Structural Variation * dbGaP ** Database of Genotypes and Phenotypes * dbMHC ** Database of Major Histocompatibility Complex * dbSNP ** Database of Short Genetic Variations * DC ** domain containing E * EuPathDB ** Eukaryotic Pathogen Database Resources F * F ** phi * FABA ** Four-dimensional Ascidian Body Atlas * FAM ** family with sequence similarity * FELCA ** Felis catus (cat) H * HG ** host gene I * IC50 ** inhibitory concentration * IN ** inhibitor * IP ** interacting protein * IT ** intronic transcript L * L ** free ligand ** like * LG ** ligand * LOH ** loss of heterozygosity M * M ** free macromolecule ** mitochondrial * MG ** molecular graphics * MGE ** mobile genetic element * ML ** bound complex of a macromolecule and a ligand * MT ** mitochondrial N * N ** one-letter code for asparagine ** inhibitor * NL ** N terminal-like O * OS ** operating system ** opposite strand ** overlapping transcript P * P ** pseudogene * pIC50 ** log value of inhibitory concentration * PPI ** protein-protein interaction Q * Q ** quantitative trait R * R ** one-letter code for arginine ** receptor * RG ** regulator * RT ** record type S * SAPAS ** Sequencing Polyadenylation Sites * SCHPO ** Schizosaccharomyces pombe (yeast) * STY ** semantic type T * TU ** transcriptional unit U * U ** psi * UI ** unique identifier W * W ** omega Y * Y ** upsilon * YEAST ** Saccharomyces cerevisiae (yeast) Other * @ ** gene cluster in chromosomal region * # ** gene family Category: Browse